Alec Sadler
Alec Sadler is a young genius living in Vancouver in the present time. Eventually, Alec grows up to become the founder of one of the largest corporations in the future, SadTech. Biography History Alec is a social recluse preferring to spend time in his barn on the farm owned by his mother and step father. As intelligent as they come, Alec is introverted as can be. The son of a genius, he always seemed to live in his shadow and could not aspire to some of the things he had seen his father do. When his dad died, Alec took hold of his sad life and opened his dad's workshop in order to find something of meaning. Rustling through the images and schematics, Alec realized that not only could he finally understand the genius that was his father, but he could strive to surpass it. Helping Kiera Cameron is a start of something big, a journey to his self fulfillment. Present Season 1 Alec was able to communicate early on with Kiera when she first came through from the future. As yet, he is the only person who knows who she really is and where she is from and as such becomes an ally. Alec helps her investigate cases that may involve Liber8 through his knowledge and skill in the cyber world. Although Kiera and Alec have only met occasionally, given his access to Kiera's CPS channel, they often communicate and feed each other information. When Kiera's suit is damaged, Alec fixes it and even improves it for her. When Kiera's CMR is short-circuited and hacked in "Playtime", Alec also repairs it for her. He has proven multiple times that despite the simplicity of the current technology in that time, Alec is very capable of catching up to her technology needs. In all these, Alec was shown to channel his father's research. Alec is not very close to his stepfather, Roland, and stepbrother, Julian Randol, with their conspiracy theories against technology and corporations greatly contributing to this distance between them. Alec does not understand their cause, even more so during the events of "Family Time". More than once he has caught Julian involved with Liber8, but he is unwilling to turn his stepbrother in. In Endtimes, Alec followed Julian and attempted to talk him out of his dealings with Liber8, but ultimately failed. During a confrontation with Edouard Kagame, Kagame drops subtle hints about the future Alec's involvement in their plan, but Alec remains stone hard with his belief. He later manages to open an encrypted file, which he found in Kiera's CMR system diagnostics, addressed to him with the password "Theseus", a word heavily involved in Julian's conspiracies. The coded message was written by his future self in 2077, explaining to him his plans, which he later remorsefully tells Kiera. Season 2 In Second Chances, one week after the city plaza bombing, Alec moves in with a friend in the city and ignores Kiera's calls. After he applies for a job at Memory Express, he is visited by his mother. When Ann shows concern for Alec and questions his choices, Alec tells her that he has to make his own way for his own reasons. After Ann leaves, Alec comes back to his room to find that Kiera has been there and has left the -footage from the mayor's assassination connected to his hard drive and downloading. He looks out the window to see her walking away. He then contacts Kiera and she has him download the footage to her CMR. They discuss the message from Alec's future self and Alec's job hunt before Kiera uses the footage to determine where the kill shot came from. Alec gives her the address and Kiera says it's nice to have Alec back. Alec tells her that he's just bored but she dismisses that. Later, Alec gets a call from the manager of Memory Express telling him that he got the job. Later, Alec and Kiera meet and they discuss Future Alec's message and why he sent Kiera back in time. Kiera gives Alec her piece of the time travel device so that he can figure out a way to send her back to 2077. Before leaving, Alec reassures Kiera that he has her back. Alec is taken hostage by Garza on orders from his future self, who sent her back as an "insurance policy" with the intent on assassinating him should Alec become corrupted. Faced with a working time machine, Alec attempted to use it to go back in time to save his girlfriend Emily from her death, depriving Kiera of the machine that sent her and Liber8 back in time. Season 3 Alec Sadler exists in two persons: Alec from the main timeline, and Alec of the alternate timeline. By traveling back in time, Alec destroyed a timeline. Kiera is tasked by the Freelancers to kill or neutralize one of the Alecs - the one who is least likely to bring the future as she knows it into existence. In Wasted Minute, Kiera chooses to hand over the time traveling Alec to the Freelancers. But finally Kiera realizes she chose wrong and breaks Alec out of the Freelancers stronghold. Season 4 Future Alec Sadler grew up to be the head of his own corporation, SadTech, which then becomes one of the largest corporations among the Global Corporate Congress. By 2077, he has conspired with Kagame to send Liber8 and Kiera back to the past, hiding an encrypted message within Kiera's CMR. His true intentions behind these plans, whether it is to repeat the process that ensures his successful future, or to overturn all these events and prevent the corporations from taking over, are yet to be revealed. Personality He is shown to be loyal, smart, and quick witted. He also has different view points about certain subjects than his brother, Julian, even though Alec is shown to care more about Julian than he lets on. When overwhelmed, however, Alec can be rash. After Emily's death, instead of letting Kiera use the time travel device to go back to 2077, he tricked her and used it himself to go back a week in order to save Emily. Abilities As is shown, Alec is very adept with technology. He is capable of thinking fast in almost any situation he ever faces. Relationships Kiera Cameron Alec was the first person that Kiera managed to contact in 2012, excluding the members of Liber8 that she tried to capture. Since then, they have had an occasionally uneasy relationship, but ultimately, it is clear that they trust each other. Since Alec can monitor Kiera almost 24/7, he tries to make up with this by being more open with her. Julian Randol Alec has always had a strained relationship with his step-brother, mainly because of their difference in belief: Julian being against corporations and the technology Alec loves. And although Alec visibly cares more about Julian than he lets on, Julian chooses to ignore this. Trivia *During the early development stages of the show, Alec's character was named Alex.http://www.spoilertv.com/2011/11/out-of-time-showcase-picks-up-time.html References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Time Travelers Category:Season 4 Characters